


Same girl, same bang

by EveningEve



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningEve/pseuds/EveningEve
Summary: Welp, Shiro and Siegbert are in the same room witha  girl while being forced to prepare some stuff and- Oh fuck it! You can already see the tags and just KNOW where this is going so why bother?





	Same girl, same bang

**Author's Note:**

> ... I know I published one already but the next will be taking a loong while now, promise. ... Or something, if anyone paid attention to these.  
> ... Considering the tags people properply expect some sick mindfuck... Welcome to my brain!  
>  Well... I just want to warn properly so I put it in! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy now!

“Gods, what is he doing?”  
Emi mumbled this loud enough when she realized despite working for an upcoming meeting he rather stares at her ass all day long. Who you might ask?  
The usual culprit, Shiro. Did Siegbert approve of it? He sure didn’t seem like that at all. Quiet the opposite.  
Sieg was annoyed by this. He knew Emi noticed herself, considering her mumbling. She was moving the books to their rightful place in Sieg’s room right after Shiro dropped them and made a mess. The Nohrian prince felt bad letting her do all of this alone yet as stubborn as she was she insisted.  
And this led Shiro to a secretly ass-staring session.  
Sieg minded a lot. Not like he blamed the Hoshidan prince, he understood, yet… This was the least appropriate approach of a lady, let alone his lady… Her behavior aside.And the Hoshidan knew it!  
“Say Sieg” Shiro suddenly started quietly while staring.  
“What?” Siegbert asked slightly annoyed while pretending to look some things up, just as quietly.  
“Did you ever think of gang-banging Em?”  
Silence for a few minutes.  
“What!? Are you out of your mind Shiro!?” Even if they were “buddies”, this was weird to ask.  
“Hey, calm down. I was just wondering for a specific reason.”  
“And that is” the blond male asked as he closed his book.  
“I’ll put it simple, even if you hate hearing this… I like Emi in a sexual way” Shiro confessed, sounding surprisingly calm.  
“Please!?”  
“Hey, hey, hey! I am not in love with her! I barely know her for that! Also, you two are dating and I wouldn’t even try!”  
“Then why are you-“  
“Look, I can’t lie you in the face and say nothing is wrong. There is because whenever I see your girl… I just want to pin her down and do her like you do. And don’t lie, I her her moan every night.”  
Siegbert gulped while blushing embarrassed. “I appreciate you being honest with me but… Just say what you want.”  
“Okay, but don’t get mad.”  
“I won’t.”  
Short pause.  
“I want to have sex with your girl.”  
Out of nowhere Sieg dropped his book in his hands. Before he could continue Emi turned around, asking:”Is something the matter?”  
Yet he did not realize, he only screamed:”You want to have sex with Emi and this is why you want us to share her!?”  
Shiro nodded. “Exactly.”  
“What were yu two discussing there!?” The female asked shocked, getting the boy’s attention. “Were you two even preparing for the meeting your fathers sent you two!?”  
“I can explain, I swe-“ but before the blond male could go on the brunette stood up, facing the girl.  
“You heard it Em. I have a weird sexual attraction Em. So if you two are okay with it, can we have a gang-bang? Right now?”  
The couple looked at each other. They only communicated with their expressions for a moment. This was just Shiro’s lust, right? He did not intend anything else.  
At the end they nodded both. “Fine. But after this you have to promise to actually prepare something!” Sieg told his “buddy”.  
“Wait, you two agree!?” Shiro was surprised.  
“Yeah. Yeah. But do anything funny and I will kick you away!” Emi threatened him. The Hoshidan gulped yet nodded. “Good!”

Later on all three found themselves in front of the bed. Emi had already taken off her upper clothes as she was asked to by Shiro.  
“What do ou plan just by that?” She asked, trying to hold herself not to cover her breasts. “Sure I shouldn’t get naked?”  
“Totally, I want to have a close look and feel on the body under this clothing!” the Hoshidan prince answered with a grin on his face. “Can I?”  
“If it makes you happy, start” Siegbet sighed.  
Shiro slowly walked up to her yet out of the blue he fastly grabbed both of her boobs and started to play with them. He rubbed, squeezed and even slightly pulled on her nipples. Emi had no other chance but to moan from this.  
“Shiro! That is too sudden!” she moaned yet he did not listen.  
Siegbert watched and gulped. Shiro alone made Emi a moaning mess in no time while he always took a tiny while. Did it feel that good?  
But before he could interrupt the Hoshidan prince proceeded by sucking her breasts in turns while slipping his hands down and starting to play with her buttcheeks, pinching and squeezing them.  
What am I watching!? , Sieg thought. He loved to hear her moan, no denying, yet he wanted to cause this! This means no more holding back, just as his boner suggested!  
He suddenly walked next to the female, grabbing her hand without asking.  
Emi was surprised, she never saw her boyfriend like this before. And soon she realized her hand was on his cock, rubbing as fast as possible.  
The other male recognized and proceeded similar, just that he stopped sucking on her breasts and rubbed her vagina while she was also jerking him off now. This right away caught now the Nohrian’s attention and out of nowhere Emi found a finger in her ass.  
“I never knew you were that blunt Sieg!” Shiro suddenly brought up. “And I always thought you treat ladies gently and with care!”  
“Shut up and let’s just finish this!” the other one yelled quiet embarrassed, moving his finer faster inside the female’s ass. So did Shiro, rubbing her faster and faster while Emi jerked off both of the males. They are pretty hard themselves. Did they enjoy this that much!? They weren’t quiet either due to the groans and moans coming from the room. All sounding pleased, very pleased. 

Minutes later they were sitting next to each other, gasping. Emi was soaking wet, her panties already strained from the fingering treatment she got from the boys. She even had to take them off, they were so much soaked. Her hands were not covered in cum though, meaning both of them saved their cumshots for last.  
“Sieg, ever lifted your girl up?” Shiro asked as he stood up, slowly recovering. The blond male shook his head. “I don’t think I should try in the first place, maybe y-“  
Not even having finished that sentence the Hoshidan prince did as he was about to get suggested to do so. He lifted Emi so that she showed her vagina right in front of Sieg, yet still in range so he could slide his cock inside it anytime.  
“Wha!? Hey, I am not-“  
“Relax Em. We’ll make you feel good while pleasuring ourselves. Now, if you excuse me, I got an asshole to fuck” Shrio whispered into her ear and as said as done-He had no mercy sliding this cock into something, even if it was her asshole. He did not even listen to the female’s complains.  
He couldn’t hold it, he needed to fuck her now!  
Siegbert was a tiny bit shocked by this sight, Shiro showing no mercy and as if it was a challenge. And then the asshole which should normally be too small for a cock… Well, he did not intend to be left out of this fuck fest so without further thought Sieg slid his cock inside his loved one’s pussy and started moving in there as well.  
The female lost her words. All she was able to do was breathing heavily while drooling and moaning while they kept thrusting her inside faster and faster, obviously not being very merciful with her insides.  
Getting fucked from both sites, how fucked up must one be to accept this!? Yet here the blond female was, getting fucked from both of these males at the same time, not getting mercy from the front or back. As if they were almost competing on who is the better one and who can cum faster.  
Yet the moment didn’t last long, both announced that they’ll cum at once, letting out their warm liquid right inside her, making her overflow from both holes. She let out one huge, loud moan before gasping non stop, with sperm flowing out of her two hole.

“Woho, that was some fun!” Shrio exclaimed, sitting in front of the desk again, with an open book this time. He had a huge grin, as if he won something.  
Siegbert sighed. “Satisfied?”  
“Pretty much! Now, tell me what I am supposed to do and I will get on work!”  
“Yes, yes. At least you opened a book for once, an achievement I must say.”  
Both princes finally got to work then after this… Little session all together. Strangely enough Siegbert was able to focus better as well for some reason, just like Shiro.  
Well, or it might be because he is at ease that Emi finally decided to take a nap for once instead of instantly interrupting them and do her occasionally nagging. He might consider such sessions more often… Without Shiro of course.


End file.
